rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 4 Fire and Pianos
Summary The party continue to evacuate the diplomats from Edison's burning mansion, whilst fighting the arsonists. Synopsis The party continue to fight the two waiters after the huge explosion in the mansion house. Bertie drops a piano on one, and the final one flees. Zolf continues using his Floating Disc to help the trapped diplomats escape the fire. Quotes * Alex: '''What characters are we playing? * '''James: I am Sir Bertrand “Bertie” MacGuffingham, a posh idiot who hits things with sticks in a flashy way. * Bryn: I am playing Hamid the halfling sorcerer, who is currently slightly singed. * Ben: I’m playing Zolf Smith, a dwarven cleric who is currently bemoaning only having one leg. * Lydia: I am playing Sasha Racket, who is really not getting any use out of her antique appraisal skills at the moment. -- * James: Colgate and Byron. One of them likes toothpaste. The other likes keeping geese on his person. -- * James: Ohhhh, never let it be said that Sir Bertrand Macguffingham does not leave his enemies slightly wonky! -- * '''Bertie: '''Not such a grand piano now, are we, eh? Dice rolls and Mechanics Hamid casts Magic Missile at the flask wielding waiter. The waiter takes out another flask. Leaping onto the stage, he throws the flask at Sasha, missing. Bertie attacks the waiter with the sword. The fleeing waiter continues to flee. The waiter with the short-sword leaps onto the stage, and takes out a flask as well. Zolf gets ready to help the diplomats. Sasha stabs the waiter who was attacking Hamid, missing. The diplomats retroactively throw the injured Japanese diplomat across the hole, towards Zolf. Hamid fires another Magic Missile at the waiter Sasha is attacking, going around Sasha. That waiter drops down into the hole beside him, landing without damaging himself. Bertie swings at the stage, misjudging the swing, chopping the legs off the piano. The remaining waiter throws a flask at Bertie, missing, and drops down the hole. Zolf tries to haul the unconscious diplomat over the lip of the crater. Sasha... The French diplomat preemptively falls down the hole, and the other diplomat leaps across the hole. Hamid looks down into the wine cellar, shouting to the party that one of the waiters got away with something important. The waiter in front of Hamid stumbles. Bertie shoves the piano into the hole that the waiters fell into, which topples into the hole, narrowly missing Hamid, and crushing one of the waiters. Zolf tries to pull the unconscious Japanese diplomat up, failing. Sasha jumps down and lands near the other waiter. The French diplomat calls from the bottom of the hole, the other one helps Zolf to pull up the Japanese diplomat, also failing. Hamid casts acid splash on the remaining waiter, not affecting him. The remaining waiter flees. Bertie tries to help the diplomat and Zolf, also failing. Zolf suggests they pull together and counts down. Sasha looks around to see if any help is approaching, hearing approaching people, and heads after the waiter. Bertie, Zolf and the other diplomat eventually manage to pull up the Japanese diplomat. Plot Notes / Category:Prologue Category:Episode